


Roundabout

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I don't even know anymore, Las Vegas, Slow Burn, Welcome to trope hell with a side dish of crap writing from the black lagoon, absolutely useless, also im sure you all know where this is going, because it starts in media res, heres a very specific plot that I specifically wanted, i swear to god my writing gets worse the longer the fic is, im just done, im sorry, or rather where it starts, the demographic for this is very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vegas, baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts since September. I've been working on this since like August and I'm so burned out. 
> 
> This has a decent ending point and thus I'm deeming this good enough. I put hours of work into this so I'm posting it even though I don't like it because I can do what I want, dammit. Whatever.
> 
> This comes from having an extremely vague favorite kind of plot and wanting that plot combined with a very specific ship and so here we are. 
> 
> This was beta'd multiple times by me during the writing process but was not reviewed otherwaise so as always please tell me if you spot any grammatical errors or have constructive criticism!
> 
> Title comes from the Yes song of the same title. You know the one.
> 
> "Alternate title" is Las Vague-as.
> 
> Because it's vague and bad.
> 
> I'm sorry.

This was...a situation. Patty couldn't remember a whole lot of last night, and that was a whole lot of crap, because right now, at this very moment, she would give anything to know exactly what happened. Oh, she has a rough idea. She just wants the specifics. 

In hindsight, and sober-minded, getting drunk in Vegas like a bunch of basic bitches was probably a terrible idea. Scratch that. There was no "probably" about it. Sure, it was a vacation, and government-funded groups like the Ghostbusters didn't often get this kind of free time. And yeah, it was Vegas. It was also true that the casino/bar combo they had chosen was slightly above the average fare one might usually find on the Strip. But none of those facts excused it from being a Very Bad idea.

Patty slid off the side of the hotel room bed, wincing when her head gave a throb. Throwing on a bathrobe, she headed to the bathroom. She ignored the jacuzzi--which had CERTAINLY not been in the original room she had gotten when they arrived at the hotel--and headed straight for the shower. The rhythmic feeling of hot water hitting her skin was calming, and the steam that filled the air helped soothe her pounding head slightly. 

By the time she was done, out, and dressed, the small bundle of covers on the other side of the bed was starting to stir. It gave a loud, guttural groan and then a blonde head became visible at the very top edge of the comforter. Holtzmann let out another miserable wail and buried her head in the pile of plush pillows on the bed. "Ow. Fuck."

"Good morning," Patty said, a dry edge to her tone, arms crossed.

Holtzmann's head flew up so fast Patty thought she would give herself whiplash. She flinched heavily at the movement, raising a hand to her head, which was sure to be in a similar state to Patty's. She stared at Patty, eyes wide. "Uh..." Holtz swallowed, her stare never leaving Patty as she slowly sat up in bed. "Um...hi, what is going on and why are you in my room?" Her tone was apprehensive and disoriented. 

Patty barked a hoarse laugh, ignoring the spike of pain. "Baby, this ain't your room."

Holtzmann looked carefully around at her surroundings, and then, horrified realization washing over her face, slowly turned her gaze down to the hand braced on the bedsheets. Her eyes widened almost comically. She looked up at Patty again. 

Patty offered the kind of grim smile one gives when they're tired, hungover, and at somewhat of a loss for what to do. "Let's go find everyone else."

*

Erin and Abby, though also hungover, were up, at least somewhat put-together, and seated in the hotel's--admittedly swanky--dining area, having breakfast. Seated as far away from the chatter of other guests and the drone of the morning news as possible, Erin was nursing a glass of orange juice and slowly working her way through a waffle, while Abby sat with her head flat on the table, occasionally lifting it for a few seconds to sip from a bottle of water.

She turned her head slightly to the side when Holtzmann and Patty approached the table. She lifted a hand in greeting before letting it drop back to the tabletop.

They pulled out chairs silently, even Holtzmann somber as they joined their friends.

Erin's eyes narrowed slightly. She placed her fork and knife down on her plate, putting her hands on her hips. "Alright, out with it. What's going on?"

Instead of answering verbally, Patty simply placed her left hand on the table, lifting Holtzmann's at the same time. 

Erin clapped a hand over her mouth, and even Abby sat up, staring. A pair of simple gold bands sat on Patty and Holtzmann's ring fingers. The tiny, matching diamonds twinkled like twin stars as all four Ghostbusters sat in complete silence. Holtzmann turned her eyes to the floor.

Erin spoke first, pointing at the evidence. "Does that...mean what I think it means?"

A single concise nod from Patty confirmed it. 

Erin fell back, slumping in her chair. Abby was still gaping. 

Holtzmann coughed awkwardly. 

Patty seemed to realize she was still holding Holtzmann's wrist because she let go quickly, giving a slight cough of her own.

Abby laughed roughly and without much humor. "Great. Now we've had the real Vegas experience."

Holtz smiled bracingly, hands now shoved in her lap. 

Erin sat up, seemingly over her shock, and delicately picked up her glass again. "Okay. Well then. I guess we'll have to add a trip to the courthouse to the itinerary. That's gonna take some rearranging."

"What?" Patty and Holtzmann spoke in unison.

"We have to get the divorce before we head home. That would not go over well with the mayor, I don't think." Erin grimaced.

Patty put her head in her hands, propping her elbows on the table. "Right. Damn. Okay."

Holtzmann opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed it, instead looking down at her hand again. 

Abby offered her best attempt at a grin. "Who's ready for another day in Vegas?"

Dead silence met her. Erin cleared her throat. 

It was going to be a long day.

*

It turned out to be a VERY long day. Abby and Erin had tried to both act cheerful and act in respect to the...issue simultaneously, thus resulting in a constant state of extremely awkward interactions. Stretch that out to a full day on the strip and you would want to bang your head against a wall too.

At the moment, though, Patty was seated with Holtzmann at a booth in a bar--thankfully not the one from the previous night. Abby and Erin were tipsy but not fully drunk; Patty had confiscated their drinks before they had a repeat fiasco that would end in another pair of awful hangovers and possibly another pair of matching bands. Abby had somehow convinced Erin to accompany her on a mild gambling spree in the casino area, even though Erin would most likely function as Abby's impulse control.

Patty had pushed her own drink away as soon as it had been set in front of her, and therefore had a clear head.

She had gotten as many details as she could from the clerk at the hotel's front desk before they left, and found out that the room she and Holtz had been sharing was apparently on the house--as a way of "congratulating the newlyweds". They had come in together, without Erin and Abby, at about half past midnight--surprisingly early. The key card had been handed off, and they had gone immediately up to the room, which hopefully ruled out the possibility of them having done any other stupid things. As an afterthought, Patty had asked about Erin and Abby. They had come in a full three hours later. And had had time to act even more stupidly than Patty and Holtzmann. It was probably a miracle they weren't in jail.

Patty was shaken from her methodical recollections by the sound of glass screeching across the table. Holtz had also pushed her cup away from her with a somewhat sickened look on her face. She looked up, and when she saw Patty was also looking at her, she dropped her gaze down to the table.

"Patty?" She said, suddenly, and almost too quiet to hear above the pumping bass line of the song booming through the bar.

"Yeah, baby?" Patty answered.

"I'm...really sorry about this," Holtz said haltingly, flushing slightly and fiddling with the ring on her left hand. She sucked in a large breath, letting it rush out in a sigh. "This is...bad, and I want to apologize."

Patty sighed too, reaching a hand forward. "It's not your fault, baby. At least, past the excessive drinking, but that was all four of us. We weren't thinking clearly." What she privately admitted to herself was that she wouldn't exactly MIND the union if she wasn't ultimately concerned with the fact that it was without clear-headed consent from Holtzmann. And that was what was most important.

Holtz pulled her hand back, shrinking a little. "I'm not apologizing for that--well, I am--but it's--more about the fact that...uh, neither of us can remember what happened, and--I'm not sure if--if I overstepped any boundaries--beyond the obvious ones, I mean, and, um..." Her cheeks reddened even further, and she trailed off, but Patty was pretty sure she grasped what Holtz meant.

"Holtzy, we were both completely dressed--wearing our outfits from last night. And we were so drunk that I'm pretty sure we fell straight into bed. You don't have to apologize."

Some of the tension dissipated from Holtzmann's shoulders at both the casual use of the nickname and the new light on the situation. She shrugged, still avoiding eye contact, eyes flicking around the table. "I still want to," she mumbled. 

"Holtzmann." Patty said her name firmly. When Holtzmann looked up at her, she continued, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. Stop blaming yourself and blame the damn alcohol. And speaking of alcohol, I'm not exactly inclined to have any this evening. You?"

Holtzmann shook her head vigorously, looking nauseous again. Patty hailed a waitress, requesting two sodas instead. When they arrived at the table, Patty held hers up. With a smile breaking over her face, Holtz clinked her glass with Patty's, and then took a sip. She immediately made a face and reached for the packets of sugar, pouring four into her drink and stirring with her straw.

Patty snorted. "What, is the two tons of sugar they put in it already not good enough for you?"

Holtz stuck her tongue out at Patty playfully. "I'll have you know I have very specific tastes."

"Do those tastes include giving yourself sugar poisoning?"

"That's not a thing--and even if it was, I would happily welcome death by sugar coma."

"You're a little weirdo, ya know that?"

Holtz let out a real laugh, a short, delighted cackle.

Patty grinned. "Hey, there's the Holtzmann I know."

Holtz wrinkled her nose, grinning widely around her straw and narrowing her eyes. "That's DOCTOR Holtzmann to you, PattyCakes."

Patty scoffed, brandishing her left hand. "I think I can call you whatever I want."

Holtz's grin tilted, becoming a balance of apprehensive and amused.

"It's okay to joke about it, Holtzy. It's done, and Erin said she's got an appointment to pick up the divorce papers tomorrow."

At that, Holtzmann's smile unbalanced, sliding back into her usual joking, casual manner, but a spark of unhappiness still flashed in her eyes.

Patty took another sip of her soda, trying to think of something to shake whatever was keeping Holtz from loosening up. She set it back on the table with a decisive clack. "Okay, tell you what. Finish your sugar explosion and we'll go get Abby and Erin. We drop them at the hotel, and then we can go do something YOU want to do. Alright?"

Holtz looked surprised. "Okay."

"And the deal then is that you have to smile for me, that sound good?"

Holtz grinned. "Deal."

Patty waved for the check.

*

As it would happen, Holtzmann's idea of fun wasn't strictly restricted to dumpster-diving. When Patty, at the wheel of the Enterprise rental car, asked where she wanted to go--having left Abby and Erin back at the hotel--Holtz directed Patty to a park far from the Strip. A glance at the sign declared it as Centennial Hills Park.

It was in a more family-friendly area of town, and very clearly closed. Patty looked at the sign again as they got out of the car. "Holtzy, this place doesn't open 'til eight in the morning."

Holtz merely grinned mischievously, stepping over the low chain that hung across the parking lot entrance with dramatic exaggeration. "Guess we better not get caught then. What do people in Nevada do to evil, evil souls who hang out in parks at night? I really fuckin' hope Abby and Erin can pay the bail when the cops come and throw us in the slammer."

A snicker escaped Patty as she followed Holtzmann into the park. "That curse word was completely unnecessary."

Holtz winked over her shoulder. She very nearly vanished into the darkness around her, her blonde mop of curls the only thing that stood out in the shadows. Patty looked around at their surroundings. It was a surprisingly nice place, with a play area, dog park, and splash pad on one side, and a very large swathe of grass on the other. The trees along the path threw shadows across the asphalt surface, but in the clearing the crescent moon turned the grass a dark silver.

Holtz strode across the field, stopping in the dead center and seating herself. She looked up at Patty, who was still standing on the paved trail, and patted the area right beside her. Her ring glittered tauntingly as she did so.

Patty smiled softly, rolling her eyes as she walked over to join Holtzmann on the grass. As soon as Patty had sat down next to her, Holtzmann sunk down until she was flat on her back, looking up at the stars. Patty mimicked her, and then they were both lying down, cushioned by the smooth strands underneath them and surrounded by stars in a dome above.

They lay there in comfortable silence. 

Twice, Holtzmann inhaled awkwardly, as if she was going to say something and thought better of it. The third time she swallowed the beginning of a sentence, Patty spoke. "Are you going to tell me what's actually bothering you or not? Spit it out." 

Holtzmann cleared her throat. "Patty, I...I've, uh, been meaning to say, that," she paused. "It's...really nice to be out here--with you...guys. I've never done anything like this before." Her tone was awkward but sincere.

"By 'this' do you mean the vacation or the marriage?" Patty teased.

Holtz rolled over on her side so she was facing Patty. The moonlight highlighted the cut of her cheekbones and jaw but left the rest of her face in light shadow. "Well, if I had to pick one of you normies to be stuck with for the rest of my life, it'd be you."  
From both the juvenile wording and inflection it sounded like it was intended to be a joke, but Holtz's voice was soft and there was an edge to her tone that Patty couldn't identify. Her eyes appeared as deep grey, blue flashing whenever a wayward spark of light found them. The emotion in them caught Patty off guard.

It was then that Patty realized how close they were. When she turned her head, her face was less than an inch from Holtzmann's. A shallow breath passed in the space between. They were so close that even though shadows surrounded them, Patty could see the freckles dotting Holtzmann's nose. The gap grew smaller. Holtz's eyes slid shut.

Patty's phone buzzed loudly in her pocket. Holtzmann jerked back so quickly it looked as if someone had yanked a string attached to her waist. Patty sat up, fishing her phone out of her jacket.

The light from the screen cut through the blackness with a sterile artificiality. A text from Abby simply asking "Where are you guys?"

Patty glanced at the time. Two in the morning. She sighed, dragging herself to her feet. She offered a hand to Holtzmann, who was still seated on the grass. Holtz took it and pulled herself up, dusting off the sleeves of her windbreaker. It could have just been the moonlight playing tricks on her, but Patty was pretty sure Holtz was avoiding eye contact again. Disappointed, she dashed off a text to Abby saying they were on their way, and led the way back to the car.

*

Holtzmann and Patty separated in the hotel, each going to their separate rooms. Holtz split as quickly as possible, flashing a grin and salute but then whirling around and practically running towards her door. Patty watched her go before sliding her own key card and opening the door to her room.

She got ready quickly, but once she lay down she found herself unable to sleep.

Holtzmann had been nervous. Holtzmann had been stumbling over her words and changing the subject when Patty asked her what was wrong. 

Holtzmann had been going to kiss her.

She thought back to the spark of unhappiness in Holtz's eyes when she mentioned the divorce papers, and the sincerity of her statement in the park. To the almost kiss.

Could she...? No. No, that was impossible. There was no way Holtzmann liked her in that way. Or...maybe "liked" was a bit of an understatement. One wouldn't try to base a marriage on a crush. Or maybe Holtzmann would. It was kind of hard to tell with her. In any case, it wasn't necessary to figure it out because Holtzmann didn't like her.

After all, she'd been unhappy with the entire arrangement...because she was worried she had crossed a boundary. That Patty was mad at her.

Okay, well, what about her reaction from that--was it just that morning? Holtz had been horrified and shocked. Which had been put into context by her fumbling apology in the bar. And had nothing to do with Patty herself.

And then there had been the look she'd worn when she looked Patty in the eye and said she'd choose her again...

Sort of.

Which was why this was ridiculous. And unfounded. 

Why was she even thinking about it so much? Holtzmann didn't "like" Patty, and Patty didn't reciprocate any feelings that probably weren't even there in the first place. 

...Right?

...

Oh god.

Patty slapped a hand--fortunately not the one with the ring--to her face. Her breath left in a frustrated hiss. Of course. Of course.

She did like Holtzmann. And probably more if her own logic was to be followed, because she herself had been reluctant to break off the marriage. 

Which created even more problems, because now she was even less sure that she wasn't reading too far into Holtzmann's actions. It was a conundrum to be sure.

There was no way around it. The only way to get a solid reading on Holtzmann's feelings would be to actually ask her. If she was confident enough to do it. 

Patty was used to being straightforward and honest. She was accustomed to telling people what she wanted because she knew from experience that most times it worked. She didn't like to beat around the bush. But this was an entirely different situation. How exactly, Patty wasn't sure--she'd been in relationships before--but it was. 

And that scared her more than Patty cared to admit.

She finally beat her swirling thoughts down enough to fall asleep, promising herself to think everything over tomorrow.

*

Patty was staunchly avoiding the topic that continued to hover right at the edge of her thoughts. Apparently overnight her brain had gained a sense of mutiny, because despite the promise she had made to herself, she carefully directed her thoughts anywhere except for the status of her and Holtzmann's relationship (be that friendship, a relationship relationship, or somewhere between). 

Even when Holtzmann joined her at the table, Patty concentrated on the jean shorts and loose tee she was wearing (five minutes after arriving in Las Vegas, Holtz had ditched her blazer. A lack of a jacket was an attractive option relative to passing out from heatstroke) instead of her actual physical features. 

Holtz was holding a croissant and a cup of coffee. She hummed a neutral greeting as she kicked the chair out from the table and flopped into it. Her coffee was apparently extremely interesting, and she kept her eyes glued to it, dunking the croissant and shoving half of it in her mouth.

A few flakes stuck to the edge of her lip and Patty automatically reached out and wiped them off with the pad of her thumb.

Holtzmann jumped violently, spilling coffee completely down her front. It mustn't have been too hot because Holtz only looked mortally embarrassed, flushing a dramatic scarlet before dashing off to change her shirt.

Erin and Abby arrived together (no duh--they'd hardly been apart since arriving in Vegas and that was to sleep. Patty thought she finally understood why they said nothing about it) seconds after Holtzmann had left and while Patty was still cursing her entire existence. 

 

Erin glanced in the direction Holtzmann had gone before smoothly pulling out her abandoned chair and seating herself, tucking her skirt neatly and crossing her ankles. Abby pulled out the seat on Erin's immediate left. 

"I have good news," Erin said, sounding pleased in a relieved sort of way. "I went out and picked up the divorce papers before breakfast. They're in my room. It's a stack of papers, you and Holtzmann just have to fill them out and we can take them back and put this whole mess behind us." She sighed, sliding slightly back in her seat. Abby patted her arm.

"Oh. Oh, right, yeah, that's great." Patty said, a--completely irrational, she chided herself--sinking feeling in her stomach. 

Erin took a deep breath and sat up. "Alright, well, I'm going to grab some breakfast, now that that's been settled." She stood, Abby following without Erin having to ask. Patty watched them carefully. It was nice to give her mind a break and focus on someone else's relationship, instead of on her own personal issues like she had been for the past twenty-four hours.

Holtzmann arrived at the same time Abby and Erin got back with their breakfast in tow, having switched the green tee she'd been wearing for a blue version and wearing a vest over top. Patty wasn't sure whether to be frustrated at the loss of an opportunity to talk to Holtzmann alone or relieved that she wouldn't have to.

Erin placed her bowl of strawberries and yogurt on the table and pulled the day's schedule--color-coded and organized in columns--from her skirt pocket. "Okay!" She began to read off the plans excitedly. "So, today we have a more low-key day, but we're still going to be busy, don't worry!" She punctuated this with a chipper wink. "Today we have the Aquarium in the morning, lunch at the Mermaid Restaurant in the building, and then Bellagio Gardens and Fine Arts Gallery in the afternoon. After dinner--as per Holtzmann's request--" she nodded to Holtzmann, who grinned. "I've got on the schedule Adventuredome Theme Park. And that sums it up! So let's finish up breakfast quickly and get going!" She folded the paper up and put it back in her pocket. She picked up her spoon, but then paused in realization, and gestured to Holtzmann and Patty. "And don't worry, we can fill out the papers at dinner. I scheduled a fifteen minute window between the appetizer and entrées arriving for you to do it." Seeming pleased, she tucked into her yogurt.

Holtzmann had quickly glanced over at Patty when Erin mentioned the divorce papers, but following the frustrating trend established yesterday, she averted her eyes almost immediately. Patty carefully didn't react, but she took note of Holtzmann's reaction.

Please let her feel the same way. Because if she doesn't? I've got a bone to pick with the universe. 

*

The Aquarium was unusual--styled to look and feel as if you were underwater. Blue light rippled on the floor. Fish and sharks swam lazily past glass walls. It was cool, and relatively quiet compared to the constant noise and sensory assault of the Las Vegas Strip.

Footfalls echoed along the corridors, and though families and children called to each other, the noise seemed almost muted by the large space and other-worldly atmosphere. It felt as though one had taken a step out of the forward rush of time, like you could stand in the relaxing blue of the aquarium forever and never age a day--at least, that was how Patty saw it.

Conversation passed sparsely between the members of their little group, too engaged by the exhibits and silenced by the vibe of the acrylic water tunnels to speak above a low murmur.

At some point, Erin and Abby broke off to go see an exhibit of something-or-other, Erin prattling about the "--over 100 species, Abby!" and Patty was alone with Holtzmann. Immediately the oppressive silence rushed in to fill the space that Erin and Abby had left.

Patty gave Holtzmann a minute, but she didn't speak, only looked around at the acrylic enclosures, lips pressed in a thin line. This was getting ridiculous. Patty's patience snapped and she grabbed Holtzmann's wrist, dragging her around the corner and ignoring her startled expression.

Once she had found an abandoned stretch of hallway, Patty stopped, yanking Holtzmann out in front of her.

She leant sideways against the wall, crossing her arms, trying to look more nonchalant than she felt. Patty's stomach was fluttering and adrenaline pumped through her veins, but she regarded Holtzmann with a cool stare. "You can't hold your silence forever." 

Holtzmann shifted uncomfortably, tugging on her buttonholes, looping her fingers through the chain of her pendant, twisting her curls around her knuckles, but still said nothing.

"Come on, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong at the bar, you said something in the park--but I don't believe that was the real issue. I'm waiting, baby."

Patty had never in all her time with the Ghostbusters seen Holtzmann look as incredibly nervous and unsure as she did now. In the dim light of the aquarium, her face looked pale, and she was twitching madly.

"Please tell me, Holtzy." Patty's voice was quiet.

Holtzmann's eyes widened, and she took a shaky, steadying breath. She tapped her closed fist against her side, shuffling her feet. "Patricia," she began, her usual bravado gone. "You know I'm...not...the best at...expressing emotions?" Her speech was slow, and though it was phrased like a sentence, the end of it pitched up into a question. She paused, waiting for an answer. Patty nodded. Holtzmann took another deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. "Patty, I...I really like you. A lot. L-like maybe ithinkimightbeinlovewithyou." The last sentence was mumbled and run-together but in the cavernous silence of the abandoned corridor, it echoed like a gunshot.

Neither of them spoke. The silence dragged on and Holtzmann went more and more ashen with every passing second. Just as Holtzmann began to look like she might actually pass out, Patty processed what Holtzmann had said. She let out a breath. Relief flooded her system and she blinked, the world seeming brighter somehow. Holtzmann still had her eyes closed, as though she could erase the magnitude of her confession by ignoring its existence, but her eyes flew open when Patty put a hand, feather-light, on her cheek. Her breath stuttered and then stopped completely when Patty tilted her head up and kissed her. 

Holtz was pliable and unsure and very warm. Patty could feel it when Holtz let out a tiny breath and finally, finally relaxed. The final remnants of the tension from the previous morning washed away like rolling waves and it was obvious in the way Holtz pressed closer, molding her lips more comfortably to Patty's. Holtzmann's arms went around Patty's neck, her back to the glass wall of an empty exhibit. Patty's arm braced against the wall next to her head, effectively pinning her in between the enclosure and the wall, but Holtz didn't seem too concerned. Her head tilted sideways, opening her mouth slightly. In contrast to the stiffness of their interactions prior, Holtz was flexible and accommodated every slight movement. Patty lifted her off the ground for a more comfortable arrangement, and Holtz merely wrapped her legs around Patty's waist and wound herself closer.

When they broke apart for air, Holtzmann spoke quietly between soft gasps. "Just...I'm not...are...are you sure?"

Patty looked firmly into Holtz's eyes. "Yes."

Holtzmann beamed, smile lighting the hallway like the sun. "Then kiss me again."

*

Patty was seated on the floor of the abandoned corridor, Holtzmann sprawled across her lap. Patty had her phone out, checking for any texts from either Abby or Erin wanting to know their location, but her messages were empty. Evidently there wouldn't be another phone notification to ruin the moment. 

Holtzmann seemed to be in a kind of delirium, leaning back against Patty's chest with a wide-eyed expression and talking quietly and incessantly about anything and everything to either herself, or Patty, or both. Every now and then, she'd twist around and kiss Patty again, as if trying to convince herself that this was real. Not that Patty minded.

Eventually, Patty cut Holtzmann off in a detailed explanation of exactly how every single piece of a rocket functioned, saying, "Okay, I just want to establish this before I say anything else: we are together, correct?"

Holtz turned completely around, expression serious. "Only if that's what you want."

Patty regarded her for a minute, then shook her head. "Baby, you need to believe in yourself a little bit more, what with all this nonsense about not being good enough. Where did that even come from? Look: I'll say this as many times as I need to to make you believe it: yes. Yes to you, yes to this, and yes to wanting it. Okay?"

Holtzmann's breath hitched, and she hesitated a minute, pressing a fist to her mouth, before wrapping her arms around Patty's neck and leaning her forehead against her collarbone. "Yep. Okay. Got it," she whispered.

Patty hugged her back. She held her for a few seconds before leaning back. "Okay." Her expression shifted as she addressed the root of the problem. "Holtzy, what do we want to do about...this?" She gestured with her ring hand as she spoke. Holtzmann tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling, legs crossed. She hummed, tapping her fingers against the short carpet. She looked up again, a curious expression on her face.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, cocking her head.

"I don't know," Patty admitted. "I didn't really...mm, want to break it off, but I guess that can be more accredited to the unresolved...tension."

Holtz snickered. 

"And I'm not sure that something this new is a logical basis for a marriage. Seems a bit reckless."

At that, Holtz did laugh. "When have I ever not been reckless?"

Patty raised her eyebrows, hiding her own smile. "Touché."

Holtz's head lolled back, facing the ceiling again. She hesitated before drawling, "You know what I wanna do?"

"What?"

Holtz leant forward so she was once again curled on Patty's lap. Her voice was low, like what she was going to say was a secret. "I want to marry you for real. So everyone knows it. So it's legitimate and respected and fully sober. So I can remember it." She shifted back quietly so her head was right above Patty's heart. "That's what I want."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Patty said quietly.

Holtzmann laughed again, softly. "Everything's a bad idea. I like bad ideas."

Patty 'hmm'-ed, putting a hand on Holtz's waist. "I guess we don't really need to worry about that first. What about Abby and Erin?"

"We'll tell them first--if that's okay with you." Holtzmann confirmed.

"Perfect."

Neither of them seemed to feel the need to move just yet, so they stayed like that, Holtzmann curled in Patty's lap like some enormous cat, and Patty's hand on her hip. Patty was kind of amazed at how comfortable they were with each other already. Came from fighting ghosts side-by-side on a nearly daily basis, she supposed. 

Eventually, though, they did have to move, and the cue to do so came in the form of, naturally, a text from Abby and Erin asking about lunch.

Patty sighed. "Alright, time to get up."

Holtzmann had her eyes closed. She kept them that way as she mumbled, "No, I'm asleep."

Patty bounced her leg. "Up."

Holtz responded with a dramatic and exaggerated snore.

"Holtzy, if you don't get up, I'm going to carry you."

Holtzmann opened a single eye and grinned. "All the more incentive for me to stay right here."

Patty rolled her eyes before dumping Holtz unceremoniously onto the floor. She rolled herself onto her back, splaying her limbs, and gave an even more dramatic howl. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh noooooooo, I think I broke my arm! How am I supposed to get to lunch now?!"

Patty was not swayed. "Maybe by using your legs."

Holtz turned her head to look at Patty, frowning, and made her eyes wide and pleading. "Carry me, please?"

Patty sighed. She gestured for Holtz to get up.

Holtzmann grinned and scrambled to her feet.


End file.
